Honey and Jelly
by MusicallyCapricious
Summary: Sollux has vascillating concupiscence feelings for everyones' favourite juggalo asshole. This is his account of how confessing his feelings went. Rated T for various fuckery and lewd language. Shitty summary is a shitty summary.


The pressure on the surface of the meteor was so thick you could whack at it with a juggling club. The harsh grey surroundings didn't quite do the tense situation its justice. The sky in the Veil was black and biting, its' mysteries almost as lucrative as a bed of medical syringes and cobras. Sollux stood motionlessly, his left arm tightly entwined within that of Kanaya's opposite of the same limb. There were many small abrasions across his body, including a nicely bandaged wound on his lower neck. The troll had only lost his lisp a few minutes ago, once he found his jagged teeth loosened and therefore unusable he had disposed of them quickly. He could have kept them, he supposed, but they were likely long lost now on this chaotic meteor.

Karkat and Terezi stood towards the edge of the roof like surface of the meteor hugging. The green sun glimmered against Kanaya's pale glowing skin permitting her epidermis to glow like a disco ball, not like she needed any help in that aspect anyhow.

But, of course, Sollux couldn't see any of that. He's blind, dumbass.

It seemed as if time itself was standing still for just a moment, if Aradia was still alive she would have been proud.

"HONK," the darkness resounded. Once more the clearing was silent as the echoes faded. In its place rose a tall troll.

Gamzee.

Kanaya released Sollux's arm in order to retrieve her lipstick, still covered in sea dweller low blood violet, in order to prepare for the battle that would likely ensue. Karkat has been walking towards the murderous clown for some time now, prepared to "Shoosh-Pap" him into pale submission. As the Cancer troll came closer, Sollux heard the quiet "Plap-plap" noises his small feet made against the hollow meteor roof. When he was nearly past the rainbow drinker and the blind prophet Sollux stopped him.

"Sollux, let go of my arm, I need to go calm his ass down." Karkat shouted, trying to escape the Gemini's hold.

"No you're not; I'm going to do it."

"And why on Alternia do you, of ALL people, think I'm going to let a blind douche bag with no teeth soothe a psychopathic clown?"

"Because KK, I love him, but I also hate him…. But I don't know what part of me hates and what part loves."

"You just need to sit your bucket happy nook the hell down. I'm the leader here." He demanded, and Sollux had to admit to himself that Karkat HAD been a fairly decent leader, until everyone started dying….

"Even leaders need a break sometimes, you know." Sollux said, even temperedly, something new for once. He tried to put his hand on Karkats shoulder, but missed said clavicle and accidentally grasped the low blood's under developed chest muscle instead.

"Hey! Watch it!" Karkat blushed. "Damn it, just let me do it Sollux! You're going to be culled, and I don't exactly know if you didn't catch the notion in that useless shit-hole you call a think pan; but that's your worse plan since blowing up my computer."

"I need to do this KK. Somewhere inside me is telling me to do it." He pointed to his left upper chest.

"I believe the John human once referred to that bullshit red romance organ as a heart, but what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"There are some things you don't know, you just do." He smiled, showing off a near toothless grin.

"And what happens when Gamzee rips off your head like the others?" His voice quivered.

"Let it happen, I'm ok with it, KK." He giggled. "You know, I never thought I would find myself romancing a shitty clown."

"HONK" the Capricorn challenged.

"Guess I better go," noted Sollux. "See you when I come back with a lover." He snickered. He took off without another word, Kanaya squeezed his shouldr approvingly.

"HONK, honk, HONK," Gamzee cried, beckoning the blind troll closer. The Gemini's _Kokoro _began to _Doki Doki _even faster than usual, and it was clear from the energetic response of the neophyte subjugator that he understood why. It felt like it took hours for Sollux to make his approach, as similar encounters often do. However it was certain he felt no regret or fear.

Eventually, the giant who was Gamzee loomed before him. Yes, Sollux was taller than the usual troll, it came with the whole gamer stereotype, how else was he going to spread out all the weight he tended to accumulate during his hundreds of hours of coding? Still, his meager five foot nine inches was nothing on Gamzee's non-slouching six foot two.

"honk," the half crazed clown exclaimed, motioning to touch the smaller man's chin.

"Stop it," he smacked away the hand as it came to touch his skin. He scored another slap to the taller trolls face, eliciting another particularly loud "HONK".

"Snap out of it!" he assaulted the Capricorns face again, again, again. Wow, these were probably going to leave bruises. He was very personal in his hitting, he made sure that these would not sting, only Kismesis love blood gushes.

At long last, the beaten clown collapsed into Sollux's arms, and the latter sank down to the floor to accommodate the former's long lanky body against the ground.

"Wha-what happened?" Gamzee mumbled groggily. He sounded different now, like there was no longer an accent in his deep base voice.

"Nothing at all…Sweetie-bee" Sollux brought his new found Kismesis to his lips and kissed them tenderly, and pulled him into his own lap.

And they made the best couple in all of paradox space.


End file.
